Ouran: Just Another Day?
by Fadedpawsteps
Summary: With more dramas arising in school and the day that marks her mother's death coming up the last thing Haruhi needs is a complication at home, but what happens when she finds a strange women in her kitchen cooking everyone dinner? TamaxHaru RankaxOC other
1. Chapter 1: Cooking And Cases

**Disclaimer: I Have Disclaimed. xD I Don't Own Ouran High School Host Club Or Anything In It etc**

* * *

Haruhi settled herself into her favourite chair in the library. She loved this spot, right in the corner of the room, with the back of the chair up agaisnt the wall so no-one could read over her shoulder. She hated that. She got enough of it at school, no matter how much she loved all her friends nothing irritated her more than a nosey person peeking from behind her at what she was reading.

She brought her legs up onto the chair and crossed them, shifting slightly so she was more comfortable. Then she opened a large, old looking book and rested it safley on her lap. It was a list of cases brought to court over the last 15 years. There wasn't alot of detail, just the names of the parties and their lawyer. She knew what she was looking for. She flicked back twelve years. She remembered the name of the party she was looking for clearly. _Hidaka _The name rolled around her mind. Soon she found the entry.

It was written in a scrawly hand. Long letters spelled out clearly:

_"Party A: Makura  
Defending Lawyer: Kaguro, Nodo_

_Party B: Hidaka  
Defending Lawyer: Fujioka, Kotoko"_

Haruhi looked at her mother's name. This was the last 'big' case she had ever had. Haruhi remembered her parents talking one night, a few weeks before her mother became ill. She read on.

_"Case: Arson leading to manslaughter.  
Outcome: Jury anonomously agreed with Fujioka's argument. Makura was scentanced to 10 years in prison, and 300 hours comunity service when relaesed. Family of desceased sued Makura for damage to property."_

Haruhi smiled to herself. Her mother had managed to got the Hidaka's two wins, for the price of one. The man that killed one of their family members behind bars and money from the Makura's. From what her mother had told her while she lay in hospital, last they knew the Hidaka's were planning to have a big grave put in for their dead family member.

"_Makura was scentanced to 10 years in prison"  
_He'd be out of prison now. He'd be on the streets, maybe still doing his comunity service.

Haruhi slammed the book shut and removed herself from the comfy position. Although it was mainly because she was afraid she'd fall asleep if she stayed there there was the underlying fact that the memories were bringing tears to her eyes.

Placing the book carefully back on the shelf she left the section of the library that contained the records. Most schools wouldn't have access ti this kind of imformation, but then again she was at Ouran.

Leaving the library she walked along the corridor. The school, in daylight was busy and packed with cheerfull, chatty teenagers, but now the odd, hurried kid rushed passed after cramming desperatly for a test. Infront of her a gaggle of first year students tumbled out of the cooking room. They had obviously stayed late for their club.

Haruhi knew that the host club had stayed in after school, and were maybe even still in the third music room but Haruhi had told them she had homework. Then, quite bewildered she had left, expecting Tamaki to whine, the twins to quick-talk her into staying, Kyouya to gaze indifferently over the top of his glasses and Mori to be holding Hani back as he tried desperatly to cling to Haruhi's leg and plead. However none of this had happened. Tamaki, the twins, Hani and Mori had just sat there still talking nodding to let Haruhi know they'd heard her. Kyouya had gazed at her with his 'I-am-the-shadow-king-don't-defy-me' look and said.

"See you tomorrow then. DON'T be late this time!"

Suddenly she felt herself reaching for her key. Snapping out of her trance she realised that her feet had somehow carried her home without her needing to think about it.

The locked clicked and the door swung open. Walking straight to her room she placed her bag down on her desk and pulled at her tie until it dropped loosely to the floor. She then slipped off her jacket and left it strewn on her bed. As she walked to the kitchen she rolled her sleves up and undid the top button of her shirt, all the while thinking of what she would cook for dinner.

But as she got closer to the kitchen she heard a voice.

"Ahhhhh, where are the tomatoes? Tomatoes, tomatoes, toma-" There was a pause "Here we go!"

She opened the door and stood there watching the strange lady in her kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Mother, I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I Have Disclaimed. xD I Don't Own Ouran High School Host Club Or Anything In It ect. (Lol spelt ect wrong last chappie xD)**

Haruhi stood there in the doorway, unable to move. She wanted to turn around. Go back to her room. Pretend there wasn't another women in her house. And when she came out she'd be gone. She wasn't sure how long she stood there, a few seconds prehapes. Minutes?

She was vaguley aware of a presense behind her. She felt her father's hand resting on her shoulder. She looked up and he winked welcomingly at her before making his way over the the lady.

As the lady spun around Haruhi took a look at her face. She had beautiful, long ginger hair that framed her gentle face and cascaded off her shoulders coming to rest somewhere around her waist. Her eyes smiled brightly at her father and she started to talk from perfectly coloured, rosey lips.

"It's almost done. Just give me five minutes to dish it up."

Ranka looked behind him at his daughter and back towards the female.

"Don't worry I made enough for everyone" The lady continued smiling

"Great. Thanks Hinime-san" Ranka thanked her. Haruhi noted down that he was still having trouble relating his feelings to people. Great was his way of saying 'Thanks, you're one in a million'.

"Nanaka is fine" She corrected him. Leaning around him she directed her speech towards Haruhi "You are hungry right, Haru-chan!"

_Haru-chan? Do I know her?_

"Your father told me you quite like european cuisine, after you visited that expensive restruant with your friends. So I cooked something along those lines. I hope you like it."

_Well she seems nice enough. But why is she here. Is my father and her - _She shook her head to rid it of these thoughts.

"Eh?" Nanaka lifted her finger to her chin and tilted her head to the side in a confused-yet-cute way "You... Don't like it?"

"Oh, No. I'm sorry... Nanaka. I would love to eat it" She smiled and then added "I'll lay the table."

Haruhi was desperate to get out of the room. Her father had moved on? And her father wasn't wearing lipgloss either. Soon the table was layed and the food was served. Nanaka sat next to Ranka- opposite Haruhi. She wasn't sure what she should say, so she kept quiet and sat there, silently eating the dinner, She was supprised at how good it tasted.

But apprently her silence wasn't what her father wanted, and Nanaka wasn't the type of person who liked silence.

"So err Haru-chan, how was your day?" Nanaka asked cheerfully

Not sure how she sould reply to that, as her father never really asked her she went for a vague description "Oh yeah, it was good"

"Anything fun happen?" Nanakas face was cheery and she asked with complete innocence, she genuinly wanted to know.

"Err lots of things really."

"I remember when I was at school, somebody was always doing something daft. One of the boys in my class ate his lunch on the glass roof over the canteen so everyone could see him!" Nanaka added cheerily

"Well nothing has ever happened like that at my school." Haruhi added pointedly, risking a glance at her father who had a worried look on his face.

Haruhi had already finished her dinner, and was relieved that the conversation had, for now, ceased. Excusing herself she rose from the table, clearing her plate and cutlery away and washing it slowly. After replacing it into the cabinet, ready to be used tomorrow she retreated to her room.

Unable to stand the idea of going back outside into the hallway she fell onto her bed and clung to her pillow withough getting changed. Her thought were too jumbled for her to reasonably answer them, instead she let sleep take it's toll. Before the blackness pulled her in she whispered final words of sadness for that day.

"Mother, I'm sorry"

And with that a single tear fell from her honey coloured eyes, landing with a soft thump on her pillow.


End file.
